Easter Eggs
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: It's Easter egg coloring time again.


Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author note: just a small little story I put together after thinking about Easter egg coloring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Easter Eggs ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome stood in the kitchen looking over a pot boiling on the stove, a few dozen eggs filled the pot. After a glance at the clock she turned the stove off and carried the pot to the sink where she drained the hot water. Pouring the eggs into a drainer she filled the sink with cold water t help them cool faster. Next she gathered a handful of cups that she set on the table. Pouring vinegar into each cup before dropping in a color tablet to each cup.

She placed a spoon in each cup as well as a handful of egg coloring supplies on the table. Next she set up mats on the table so that none of the dye would get on the table. She smiled when she heard the front door open. They were right in time, Shippou and Rin burst into the kitchen.

"Welcome home you two, did you have a good time at grandma's house?" Kagome asked as they hopped into chairs at the table.

"Yep, grandma and uncle Souta took us to the Easter festival," Rin giggled, waving a bunny shaped pinwheel fan.

Shippou had a bunny shape topper that he spun across the table, Kagome quickly blocked it's path when it headed for cups, "woah there, don't want to knock those over."

"Listen to your mother you two," Seashoumaru entered the kitchen sitting down at the head of the table.

"Yes papa," Shippou and Rin said in unsion.

Kagome headed to the sink to check on the eggs, they were cold enough to begin coloring. Drying them off she carried them in a large bowl to the table. Shippou and Rin immediately grabbed an egg each, Rin going for the pink dye, while Shippou went for the blue.

Kagome smiled, she dipped half a egg in purple and the other half in green.

Sesshoumaru used the crayon tool to on a egg before dipping it into red dye. Shippou tilted his head, "what did you draw on yours papa?"

"You'll see when it's done," Sesshoumaru replied, when it was time he removed it from the red dye and showed it to them. They burst out laughing , it looked like Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had used the crayon to outline Inuyasha's form and draw his hair. After the red dye dyed the rest of the egg in it showed the image. The image had a pointy fang mouth in a grumble and angry looking eyes.

"Haha that's Uncle Yasha," Rin cheered, she grabbed some silver confetti and placed it on top of the egg.

"Hàhaha yes, now that's Uncle Yasha," kagome laughed, she grabbed the crayon and drew a design on another egg. Next she dipped it in a mixture of blue, when she removed the due showed the design to look like a drawing of Sesshoumaru.

Rin again grabbed some silver confetti and put it on top of the egg, "and papa!"

Seashoumaru raised an eyebrow looking it over, "it is 'close' to this Sesshoumaru's likeness."

"It looks exactly like you, dear," Kagome laughed setting it next to the 'Inuyasha' egg.

"Hey! I know! Let's make one for every one!" Shippou cried out excitedly.

"That's a great idea, Shippou," Kagome said, she grabbed another egg. With the crayon she drew a design then dipped it in a mix of the blue and golden brown. When she brought it out it had a drawing of Shippou on it.

"Yay, that's me!" Shippou laughed, he grabbed an egg and crayon. His tongue stuck out a bit as he concentrated on drawing.

Next he dipped it in the dark blue dye, When it was done he showed it to them. It was a drawing of Miroku, or rather a crooked cartoon looking Miroku. Rin giggled at the image as Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing. Rin grabbed an egg and crayon drawing in it. Then she dipped it in purple dye, when she lifted it I had squiggles and circles that looked almost like grandma Higurashi.

"I'm sure grandma will love it, Rin dear," Kagome smiled, she set it aside with the others.

"I'm going to do a rainbow swirl egg next," Rin giggled as grabbed another egg.

Shippou drew on another one and placed in golden brown dye, then lifted it to show to Kagome, "here momma it's uncle Kouga."

It was a crooked cartoon drawing of Kouga, Kagome laughed and placed it next to the Inuyasha egg. Shippou went back dyeing Multi-color eggs. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru to find him focused on the drawing on his. When he placed it in pink dye and lifted it it was a drawing of her.

"It's lovely dear," Kagome smiled softly, as he placed it with the rest of the group.

"Not as lovely as the real thing," Sesshoumaru replied, brushing a hand over her cheek.

Kagome smiled and returned to another egg, she drew in it then dipped it reddish orange dye. When she lifted it, it showed a drawing if Ayame.

"Auntie Ayame, " Rin giggled, while working on her pink and purple Multi eggs.

Kagome did another one this time dipping it in pink and removing it to reveal a drawing of Sango.

"Auntie Sango," Rin giggled, Kagome placed it in the carton to dry. By this point Rin and Shippou had a mix of red, blue, orange, purple, pink, green and Multi-colored eggs.

"Okay guys, out of eggs, time to clean up," Kagome clapped her hands. Sesshoumaru carried the cartons to the fridge as everything was cleared and cleaned.

She smiled glancing in the fridge at their artistic works, this years Easter egg coloring had been the best yet. Even Sesshoumaru got in on the fun, she couldn't wait till next year and a another great Easter Egg coloring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Note: hope you like it, don't forget to R&R.


End file.
